Black Ribbon
by skypieces
Summary: After the lead vocal of their band, Meiling decides to join another band Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo are left with a decision to find a new band member. But who could it be? SS ET Please Read! - On Hold -
1. Chapter 1

Okay…I like totally never updated my other fanfic To be a Princess. Well, this idea just hit me and I thought might as well…

Yea…but it took me a while to actually write it. I wanted to write some chapters ahead. So yes, right now I'm already ahead. .

**Please pardon my mistakes!**

Disclaimer: CCS is owned by CLAMP and has not relation to this fanfic. I am merely BORROWING their characters. The songs used in the fanfic DO NOT belong to me either. All credits to those talented artists.

**Summary:**After the lead vocal of their band, Meiling decides to join another band; Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo are left with a decision to find a new band member. But who could it be? SS ET

**Black Ribbon**

Syaoran: lead electric guitar

Eriol: Drums

Tomoyo: Bass Guitar/back up vocals/lyricist

Sakura: Vocals/composer/lyricist/piano/Guitar

**Zero Velocity**

Meiling: (Ex-Black Ribbon member) Vocals/lyricist

Chad: Electric Guitar

Alex: Drums

Cole: Bass guitar

**CHAPTER 1**

**A New Band Member**

"WE DON'T NEED A NEW BAND MEMBER!" yelled Syaoran angrily

Eriol, a handsome young man around the age of eighteen blocked his eyes. He had midnight blue hair and dark sapphire eyes.

"No need to shout, Syaoran." A young woman, a year younger than the boys muttered. Her dark hair was tied up high with a black ribbon and her beautiful amethyst eyes sparkled with amusement.

Syaoran gave a huff of annoyance and folded his arms. With messy chestnut hair and fierce amber eyes, he was _very_ popular with the ladies.

"Syaoran, be logical. We need a vocalist if we want to make it big," pointed out Eriol.

Syaoran turned away and left the room, slamming the door as he did. Eriol and Tomoyo exchanged weary looks.

Syaoran walked outside, enjoying the gentle snow falling on his face. He held out his hand, catching the snow-his face expressionless.

_Flashback_

"_I'm leaving," said Meiling. Tomoyo and Eriol stopped talking and Syaoran stared at her. _

"_What?" he asked._

_Meiling took a deep breath and smiled lightly. "I'm leaving," she repeated. "I'm going to join Zero Velocity."_

_Flashback end_

Syaoran smiled grimly to himself. Meiling had left him. She had left their band, Black Ribbon. Slowly, he trudged through the snow, oblivious to the cold.

"Do you think he will be alright?" asked Tomoyo anxiously.

Eriol stared out the window before replying. "I think he needs time to get use to the idea of a new band member."

Tomoyo sighed. She couldn't believe Meiling would have walked out on them like that! After all, they had all been best friends! And even Syaoran and her….

Tomoyo sighed again. Things were way too complicated. How were they now going to be able to enter the main stream of Japanese music without a singer?

"We shall have to look for someone soon," said Eriol, voicing Tomoyo's thoughts.

Tomoyo looked up, startled. "You mean a vocalist? I'm not sure if Syaoran will be up to it."

Eriol smiled. "Well then, he doesn't need to know, right?"

Tomoyo laughed and returned his smile. Eriol could be so understanding and funny at times!

So secretly, the next day, Eriol and Tomoyo tried to spread the word that they needed a new vocalist and that auditions would be held on Sunday in the Tomeda Hall. They knew Syaoran would be at his mother's function, so it was a perfect time to do it.

"Woah!" said Eriol as he opened the hall door on Sunday. A rather large group of people-mainly girls-stood clustered together, looking eager. Tomoyo raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like we have our hands full," she whispered to Eriol.

They walked over to where a table and two chairs had been set up, slightly self conscious due to the fact that every single person in the hall was watching them.

Eriol fixed the application papers on the table. "Okay. When I call out your name, please step forward. Others, who aren't performing at the moment, please move back."

Tomoyo bit back a laugh as the large group all took a step back simultaneously. They all looked frightened.

"Yumi Nakimisima."

A young girl stepped forward and looked like she had seen a ghost. Tomoyo smiled encouragingly at her. She opened her mouth and began to sing.

Tomoyo shuddered, trying hard not to listen to the horrible girl's voice. Tomoyo tried to look neutral, but her insides were withering. This is going to be a long day…

Eriol and Tomoyo went through five hours of hell. Some could sing _a little bit_ but still it wasn't good enough. Once the group left, Tomoyo banged her head on the table in defeat.

"We are never going to find a new band member!" she said, disheartened.

"Um? Hello?"

A soft clear voice echoed in the hall. Eriol and Tomoyo stared at the girl before them.

She was beautiful! Her medium auburn hair was tied to the side. Her startling emerald eyes shone like jewels. She wore a plain blue singlet with a creamed coloured cropped jacket on top and a short (but not too short to make her look like a slut) black skirt and long brown boots.

She shifted uncomfortably under their gazes. Tomoyo hoped this girl could sing! She could use this girl to model for her! She smiled at that thought.

The girl padded over to them and gave them her application form. Eriol scanned through it, impressed.

"Sakura Kinimoto. You can sing, play the piano and guitar?" he asked. "And also write and compose songs?"

She nodded.

Tomoyo approved of Sakura. She seemed very talented. "Well, let's see what you can do!"

"Do you think I could also play the piano as I sing?" Sakura inquired, pointing to the black sleek piano in the corner.

Eriol nodded and Sakura made her way to the piano. Lifting the lid up she took a deep breath and began to play and sing.

Heaven (Piano Version) by Ayumi Hamasaki

_Saigo ni kimi ga hohoende  
Massugu ni sashidashita mono wa  
Tada amarini kirei sugite  
Koraekirezu namida afureta_

_Ano hi kitto futari wa  
Ai ni fureta_

_Watashitachi wa sagashiatte  
Tokini jibun o miushinatte  
Yagate mitsukeatta no nara  
Donna ketsumatsu ga matte ite mo_

_Unmei to iu igai  
Hoka ni wa nai_

_la la la la la la la la la la  
la la la la la la la la la la_

_Kimi ga tabidatta ano sora ni  
Yasashiku watashi o terasu hoshi ga hikatte_

_Soba ni ite aisuru hito  
Toki o koete katachi o kaete  
Futari mada minu mirai ga koko ni  
Nee konnanimo nokotteru kara_

Sakura closed her eyes, reaching to the climax of the song.

_Soba ni ite aisuru hito  
Toki o koete katachi o kaete  
Futari mada minu mirai ga koko ni  
Nokotteru kara_

_Shinjite aisuru hito  
Watashi no naka de kimi wa ikiru  
Dakara kore kara saki mo zutto  
Sayonara nante iwanai_

_Ano hi kitto futari wa  
Ai ni fureta_

Before Tomoyo knew it, she was crying. The song was so sad and Sakura sang it with so much emotion. Her voice was perfect!

Eriol also seemed spellbound. "That was…"

"Beautiful!" finished Tomoyo, standing up and clapping. Eriol followed. Sakura blushed.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes!" said Tomoyo. "Did you write and compose that?"

Sakura nodded. Tomoyo and Eriol turned to face each other and nodded to each other.

"Sakura, welcome to Black Ribbon!" cried Tomoyo.

SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES!

Well, that's done for the Chapter! . Short, eh? The song that Sakura sang was Heaven (Piano Version) by Ayumi Hamasaki. I love that song! It's so sweet and sounds really good! All credits to Ayumi Hamasaki.

Er, you might be wondering why I named their band **Black Ribbon**, right? It sounds funny I admit…

Well, Black is for you know darkness and everything while Ribbon suggests elegance and innocence. " I know that sounds really retarded. But I liked it.

And for **Zero Velocity**, I was doing Science so thought 'What the hell? Let's name them after a science term' Yep stupid names .

Please don't flame me or anything! Remember to review! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Sorry about the shortness of the other Chapter. It's because it looked longer in Microsoft Word so I thought it was alright….

For Chapter 2, I combined Chapter 3 with it so it's longer. ) I don't know if it's long enough though.

**Thank you for those who reviewed! **

SakuraKxSyaoranL

Angelsakura-chan

LadySakuraForest

amethyst fire phoenix

xblackdragonx

**A special thank you to: **

CriticalEnigma-Thanks for being very honest and critical! I have taken all your advice down, especially about the length of the story! )

I'm sorry if I missed anyone out!

**CHAPTER 2**

Sakura couldn't believe her ears when Tomoyo said that she was in! She was finally in a band!

Tomoyo rushed to her. "Sakura! It's wonderful to have you!"

Sakura beamed at Tomoyo and Eriol. "Thank you so much. I've always wanted to be in a band."

They decided to go back to Tomoyo's mansion to get each other more acquainted. Sakura already figured out that Tomoyo was rich.

"Oh, I'm not that rich. Not compared to Syaoran," she said lightly.

Sakura frowned. "Who's Syaoran?"

Eriol and Tomoyo sighed at the same time. Tomoyo nodded to Eriol who said, "He is another band member. Actually he was the one that started the band."

Sakura's frown deepened. "Is that so? But then why wasn't he there when the auditions were held?"

Eriol paused and Tomoyo took over. "He had to go somewhere," she said quickly.

Sakura got a strange feeling that there was going to be trouble when she meets Syaoran.

Her face must have portrayed what she felt because Tomoyo added hastily, "I'm sure he'll be fine with you. You have such an amazing voice! And you play the piano so beautifully!"

Sakura flushed at the praise and muttered a thank you.

"When did you learn to the play the piano?" asked Eriol.

"I started when I was three. My mother had passed away and she used to play the piano. My brother taught me the basics before I went to lessons," replied Sakura cheerfully.

"I'm sorry about your mother."

Sakura shrugged. "I'm used to it."

A soft melody played through the house, interrupting their conversation. Tomoyo stood up. "Looks like someone's here," she said softly.

Sakura followed Tomoyo and Eriol around the big house, knowing that she could easily get lost. She had a really bad sense of direction.

A maid had reached the front door before them and pulled open the door. A tall, handsome young teenager walked in.

Sakura distinctively saw Tomoyo and Eriol stiffen. Sakura guessed that he was Syaoran.

He was very handsome. His amber eyes had a certain feel in them and his messy chestnut hair added to his appeal. She hovered behind Eriol and Tomoyo, hiding from view.

Syaoran seemed to have not noticed her yet. Eriol signaled for Tomoyo to leave with Sakura.

"Syaoran! What are you doing here? I thought the function that you attended finished really late," said Eriol, a bit too cheerfully.

Syaoran scowled at his friend. "A hello would have been nice. My mother let me go out early. She could tell that it was boring me."

Syaoran peered at his friends. He could tell something was up. "So what have you been doing?"

"Well, um…"

Syaoran frowned and blinked. A stunning young girl, a year younger than him appeared. For a second Syaoran was speechless and then realizing that he was gawking at the girl, quickly shut his mouth.

"Hello!" She smiled and Syaoran tried not to blush.

To hide his embarrassment he glared at her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sakura," she replied. She seemed unaffected by his glare.

"And why are you here?"

Casting Tomoyo and Eriol confused looks, she said, "Um…"

Eriol sighed. He beckoned Syaoran to follow him. "Come one, we'll talk about it."

-----------------

"NO! WHO TOLD YOU TO DO THAT!" snapped Syaoran loudly.

Sakura, who was outside listening, lifted her ear of the door and rubbed it. She saw Tomoyo do the same.

"Syaoran," said Eriol calmly. "How many times must we tell you not to shout?"

"For God's sake! I am not a five year old!" he growled. "You had no right to do that!"

Eriol sighed and folded his arms. "We needed a vocalist. Meiling-" He cut himself short when he saw Syaoran's face. "It's just we want to make it big right?" he said quickly.

Syaoran made no comment.

"And you should hear her sing! Her voice is wonderful and she can-"

"Shut up Eriol!" yelled Syaoran testily. "Meiling could sing as well!"

Eriol fell quiet for a second before quietly saying, "Meiling left us, Syaoran."

Syaoran shot him a furious glare before storming out. Sakura and Tomoyo quickly moved out of his way. Syaoran glowered at Sakura before walking away.

"Oh dear. I don't think he meant that Sakura. He's just a bit angry," muttered Tomoyo.

Sakura however had something else on her mind. "Who's Meiling?"

Eriol sighed, hearing what Sakura had said as he walked to them. Why were things so complicated?

-----------------

"Meiling was a band member. She was the vocalist," explained Eriol. "We all were really close. We had all been friends since we were born. Anyways, she was the one that wrote our songs and everything."

"A couple of weeks ago, she said that she was leaving to join Zero Velocity. Zero Velocity are also trying to make it big," continued Tomoyo.

"Oh…" muttered Sakura, her emerald eyes wide. "Were Syaoran and her….together?"

Eriol nodded. "They were very close and I believe she was the only one that made him happy. He was….is still devastated."

Sakura frowned lightly. "But why did she even leave?"

Tomoyo turned her head slightly. "She had fallen in love with Chad, the band leader of Zero Velocity."

Sakura felt a wave of sympathy to Syaoran. He had been through a lot these past weeks. She quickly made a decision.

"I don't think I should join your band," she said slowly.

Eriol shook his head. "I think you should. Music will help him heal."

"Please Sakura!" pleaded Tomoyo, seeing Sakura hesitated. "It will be wonderful to have you in the band! And I'm sure after Syaoran hears you singing he'll agree."

Sakura finally gave in. "All right then," she said, defeated. _What have I gotten myself into?_

-----------------

The next day, Sakura woke up, surprised on how early she managed to awake. After brushing her teeth and pulling her hair up into a loose bun she prepared what she was going to wear.

After a few minutes she was wearing a cute pink tank top with silver swirls on it, a light brown skirt and silver thongs. She added white beads around her neck and smiled at herself in the mirror. She rushed down the stairs.

"Father! I'm going!" she cried as she entered the kitchen. Tomoyo and Eriol had told her to meet them at Eriol's house so that they could start practicing.

Fujitaka Kinomoto, Sakura's father turned and smiled at his daughter. He was wearing a white apron and appeared to have been frying something.

"You're up early today. Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No. I'll just go out and eat." She waved to her dad and left her house.

Sakura walked around Tomeda, smiling and waving to people she knew. People occasionally stop and stare at her blankly for a couple minutes. Sakura would ignore them and walk right past them, as they would turn their heads to follow her movement.

Sakura pulled out a piece of paper from her handbag. It was folded and crumpled. Sakura opened it and tried to read the writing on it.

"Okay, I go through Rife St first and then turn into…" She leaned closer and squinted. "Lena St? Is that an I or an L?" She questioned herself. Shrugging, she continued walking down the street.

Finally when she reached an intersection, she paused. There was a street that was labeled 'Lena Street' and there was one after it named 'Iena Street'. (A/n I know that is really stupid, but go with the flow, k?)

Sakura puzzled over the problem. _Okay…which street to take?_ She stood there for a couple of minutes deciding which option to take.

Eventually she turned into Lena St and assured herself that if it was the wrong street she would only have to walk back and go into Iena St. Slowly she made her way down the street.

"36, 38, 40…42!" Sakura stopped when she found the house she was looking for. The house was small and looked rundown. She opened the gate and it swung with a loud screech. She jumped.

"Hello?" she called. There was no reply.

She sighed and turned to go back. She mumbled angrily to herself and wondered why she didn't choose the other option.

She was right at the end of the street and was about to make her way across the street to Iena St when a man suddenly appeared. She started.

"Hello," he said casually. He was tall and lean. His hands were huge and looked like he could easily pick her up and throw her. (A/n LOL!)

She gave him a tentative smile and continued walking. He quickly followed her and blocked her path.

"Um, is something wrong?" asked Sakura, trying to stop the fear flooding into her mind.

He grinned at her and grabbed her arm. She tried to pull away and scream for help but his grip was too strong and he already had his large hand on her mouth. She swallowed loudly.

"Hey! What are you doing to the girl?"

A familiar voice spoke from behind. For Sakura it was all that she need. Quickly she stomped on the man's foot, and as he doubled back with pain she leapt away.

She turned to look at her savior and blinked in surprise. It was Syaoran!

Syaoran moved to the man who was hopping on one foot. "Leave." And with that he pushed the man, who became unbalanced and fell on the ground.

Syaoran turned and started to walk away. Sakura ran up to him and walked beside him.

"Thank you," she said gratefully.

Syaoran looked away, embarrassed. Sakura saw this and smiled widely.

After that, they didn't say a word to each other. When they entered Eriol's house (which was HUGE! Why were all these people rich?!) Tomoyo and Eriol were shocked to see Syaoran walk in with Sakura.

Sakura smiled cheerfully at Tomoyo and Eriol while Syaoran merely sat down with a brooding face. They sat with an awkward silence, each not sure what to say.

"So, why don't we start…getting to know each other?" suggested Eriol.

They all turned expectantly to Sakura who fidgeted under their stares. "Um…okay! My name is Sakura! Er…I can play the piano and guitar. Also I can sing and I always write and compose my own music."

Tomoyo beamed at Sakura. "You're very talented! And so pretty and cute!"

Sakura blushed. Then Tomoyo's smile turned into a smirk. "Don't you agree Syaoran?"

Syaoran glared at Tomoyo. "Yea, whatever."

Eriol stood up. "Why don't we start practicing?"

Syaoran laughed, which held no merriment. "Practicing what exactly?"

Eriol shot Syaoran a glare. "Well….Sakura, you can compose music right? Do you have any compositions here?"

Sakura nodded. "But I think it's best if you guys play a piece that you like, so I can see what level you are on."

Syaoran stiffly turned away. "I'm not playing for her."

"Syaoran!" scolded Tomoyo.

Syaoran abruptly stood up and walked out of the house. Tomoyo sighed and shook her head. Sakura tried hard not to feel hurt.

"I'll go look for him," said Eriol dejectedly.

"I'll come with you then," said Tomoyo.

Sakura quickly looked at her. Tomoyo smiled at her.

"I'm really sorry about Syaoran. And I think it's best if Eriol and I both go," she added.

Sakura nodded.

"You can play the piano if you want." And Tomoyo and Eriol were off.

Sakura walked around Eriol's rather large house until she found the music room. She strode to the grand piano that was positioned near the balcony.

She lightly touched the piano's white keys and smiled to herself. _Who cares what Syaoran thinks? I love music and that's the most important thing!_

She sat on the chair and placed her fingers on the keys. She grinned happily to herself. She opened her mouth and began to play and sing.

Mikazuki by ayaka

zutto isshoni ita futari de aruita ipponmichi  
futatsu ni wakarete betsu betsu no hou aruiteku

sabishisa de afureta kono mune kakaete  
ima ni mo nakidashisou na sora miagete  
anata wo omotta...

kimi ga inai yoru datte  
sou no more cry mou nakanai yo  
ganbatteiru kara ne tte tsuyoku naru kara ne tte  
kimi mo miteiru darou kono kiaisou na mikaduki  
tsunagatteiru kara ne tte aishiteru kara ne tte

hiekitta te wo hitori de atatameru hibi  
kimi no nukumori koishikute koishikute

dore dake denwa de "suki" to iwareta tte  
kimi ni yori kakaru koto wa dekinai  
namida wo nugutta...

kimi ga inai yoru datte  
sou no more cry mou nakanai yo  
ganbatteiru kara ne tte tsuyoku naru kara ne tte

kondo itsu aerun darou sore made no denchi wa  
dakishimenagara itta anata no aishiteru no hitokoto

kimi ga inai yoru datte  
sou no more cry mou nakanai yo  
ganbatteiru kara ne tte tsuyoku naru kara ne tte  
kimi mo miteiru darou kono kiaisou na mikaduki  
tsunagatteiru kara ne tte aishiteru kara ne tte

mikaduki ni te wo nobashita kimi ni todoke kono omoi

-----------------

Syaoran gasped when he heard a beautiful voice singing. He had returned from his little trip and no one was to be seen. While he made his way to Eriol's music room, a beautiful melodious voice sang and played the piano with such emotion that it tugged at his heart.

_Could that be Sakura?_ _She's…_

Syaoran stood in the door way and his thoughts were confirmed. There was Sakura, smiling her face immersed with the piano.

_Is she really that good? She's even better than Meiling…Wait! What am I thinking?_

Sakura looked up and saw Syaoran staring at her with a peculiar expression on his face. She stood up, flustered.

"Oh! Syaoran! Um….Tomoyo and Eriol went out to find you!" she gasped.

Syaoran's expression turned cold. "I don't care."

Sakura started wringing her hands together, nervous under Syaoran's intense glare.

"Um…" she said.

"You're good. But I think an _amateur_ could have done better," he sneered.

Instantly Eriol and Tomoyo burst in, cutting Sakura from replying. Seeing Syaoran and Sakura standing there with annoyance and hatred on both their faces, they quickly walked up to Syaoran.

"Syaoran! There you are! We were looking for you _everywhere!_" said Tomoyo.

Sakura sighed and turned away. _Why is he such a jerk? He could have been a little nicer to me!_

Sakura grabbed her handbag from the piano stool. "Look, guys. As much as I really want to join you band, I don't think I should. It just makes things way too complicated and things are already complicated enough." With that she quickly exited the room.

"Wait! Sakura!" cried Tomoyo. Sakura sped up and left the house.

-----------------

Tomoyo rounded on Syaoran. "What did you say?!" Her face was livid and her ecstatic nature was gone.

Syaoran shrugged. "Nothing."

Tomoyo took a threatening step towards him. "Really? Now why don't I believe that?! What did you say?!" This time she said it with more force.

Syaoran backed away. "Well, I only said that she wasn't really good on the piano."

"WHAT?!" This time is was Eriol and Tomoyo that yelled.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO HARSH TO HER? SHE'S A VERY TALENTED PIANIST AND COMPOSER! HAVE YOU EVEN HEARD SING? SHE HAS A WONDERFUL VOICE!"

Tomoyo took a breath and then continued. "STOP ACTING LIKE A SPOILED CHILD! IF YOU DO NOT APOLOGISE AND ASK HER TO COME BACK THEN I WILL LEAVE THIS BAND!"

Syaoran and Eriol just watched her turn red and redder, both clearly afraid. Tomoyo huffed and stormed out of the room. Girls are scary when angry…

Hahahahaha LOL! Yes, Tomoyo goes a bit angry and insane. . Go girl power!

The song used in this chapter is Mikazuki by ayaka. Yep a wonderful ballad that is sung so beautifully by ayaka. So far I've been only using ballads but as the story develops I will use some more rocky songs!

Um…is the Chapter too short? I'll make sure the next one will be longer!

Once again, thank you for your reviews! And if you see any mistakes, please just ignore them. I apologize if there are any! (Knowing me, I think there will be!). But well, I am doing this for fun!

Please review! And as usually, no flaming!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update. I was meant to have this up LAST WEEK, but I was really busy. This Chapter is done a little neater (As in the layout)

I think this is a longer Chapter! ) Or I hope so!

**Thank you for those who reviewed! I am truly grateful!**

Musette Fujiwara

LadySakuraForest

Rogueunlimited

SakuraKxSyaoranL

Sakura Panda63

Ilovestrawberries

StrawberryBlossom 44

**Speical thanks again to:**

CriticalEnigma-Yep, I noticed that I didn't separate it. Well actually I did but then the curvy line didn't show up. Thank you again for the very in depth review! I really appreciated it! XD

I apologize if you reviewed and are not on the list. PM if this happens. I however will try and make sure that it doesn't happen. D

**Black Ribbon**

Syaoran: lead electric guitar

Eriol: Drums

Tomoyo: Bass Guitar/back up vocals/lyricist

Sakura: Vocals/composer/lyricist/piano/Guitar

**Zero Velocity**

Meiling: (Ex-Black Ribbon member) Vocals/lyricist

Chad: Electric Guitar

Alex: Drums

Cole: Bass guitar

**Disclaimer:** CCS is owned by CLAMP and has not relation to this fanfic. I am merely BORROWING their characters. The songs used in the fanfic DO NOT belong to me either. All credits to those talented artists.

**Chapter 3**

Sakura stared vacantly out the window, watching the clouds slowly drift. She sighed and stood up, walking to her piano. She gazed at the white keys and then shook her head. Why should she care what Syaoran thought?

She however sighed again; lying on the couch and stared at the plain ceiling. Her father had gone grocery shopping. She hoped he would be back soon for she needed someone to talk to.

Hearing the door bell, she quickly bolted up. She wasn't expecting anyone today. Unless it was her father who might have forgotten his keys.

She made her way to the door and opened it. To her complete surprise it was Syaoran. She stood there and gawked at him. He was leaning casually on the porch pole and looked at her.

Recovering from her shock, she finally spoke. "What are you doing here? Wait. How did you even know where I lived?"

Syaoran shrugged but his eyes were dancing with amusement. "Maybe I stalked you…"

Sakura was bewildered by his calm composure. And he actually was making a joke! Or she hoped so…

"Um…Do you want to come in?" she asked.

For a second Syaoran seemed taken back but then nodded. He walked in and Sakura closed the door.

He examined the house when Sakura seated him and told him to wait a while so she could make tea. It definitely wasn't as large as his mansion. Nor could it compare to Tomoyo's house or Eriol's in that matter. But it wasn't extremely small and had a cozy feel to it.

Sakura returned with two cups of tea. She placed one in front of him and sipped the other as she sat down.

After a pause, she said, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Syaoran looked down. "Well…I came to apologize for saying those harsh words yesterday."

Sakura took a moment to take in the words. "Oh…"

"And that I don'tmindyoujoiningtheband," he said quickly. But Sakura caught it.

Sakura smiled at him. "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

Syaoran abruptly stood up. "Thank you for the tea. I have to get going now."

Sakura sprung up. "Oh, okay."

As they walked to the exit, Syaoran turned to her and added grudgingly, "We have a meeting tomorrow at Tomoyo's house." And quickly left.

Sakura was touched by his kindness, but then again knew that Tomoyo told him to do it. She was already out of Eriol's house but Tomoyo was shouting quite loud.

Seeing her dad waltzing down the street, she ran up to him to help with the groceries. He smiled at her.

"Thanks," he said.

"I'll cook dinner tonight!" said Sakura eagerly.

Fujitaka beamed at his daughter and hugged her around her shoulders. She was a good girl.

-----------------

The next day, Sakura was standing nervously in front of Tomoyo's mansion. Taking a deep breath, she pressed the door bell and jumped when the electronic gate lurched back. She made her way up to the house….mansion.

After the maid let her in, she paused to remember where Tomoyo's room was. Hearing the door behind her open again, she turned and saw Syaoran. She smiled widely at him.

He merely blinked at her and did not smile or say anything.

"Um…do you know where Tomoyo's room is?" asked Sakura timidly.

Syaoran nodded and walked up a long fleet of stairs to their right. Sakura followed.

After complicated twists and turns, they reached Tomoyo's room. Sakura hesitated while Syaoran just burst into the room.

"Syaoran! Oh, and Sakura!" Tomoyo was beaming heavily at them. Eriol was already there and he smiled at them as well.

Syaoran shot Tomoyo a deadly glare however Tomoyo seemed unaffected.

She walked across her room to another door. Sakura expected it to be the bathroom door, however when Tomoyo opened it she revealed a large room with many instruments. Tomoyo bounded in energetically and Eriol followed.

Sakura entered tentatively after Syaoran. She examined the large room, satisfied with it.

"I brought a composition…" muttered Sakura. They all looked at her and Sakura flushed.

Sakura pulled out some sheets out of her bag. Separating the booklets, she gave them one each and kept one copy for herself.

"It's called Leave me Alone," she added.

Syaoran read through the lyrics and raised his eyebrow but said nothing. He flicked through the pages and found the sheet music to it. It didn't seem very complicated but neither was it easy.

The others also had finished reading through the papers.

"I think it's wonderful! For your age, to even be able to compose something like this is extraordinary!" praised Tomoyo.

Sakura blushed.

"You aren't going to play an instrument?" asked Eriol.

Sakura shook her head. "No, I'm going to just sing for now. Well…um…should we practice?"

Syaoran went to a corner to practice his chords and riffs. Eriol and Tomoyo went together to practice their instruments. Sakura sighed. She went to the piano to practice the melody of the song while singing very softly.

They didn't notice the time slipping away. Before long it was already dark. Sakura gasped. Her father would be worried.

"I should get going," said Sakura.

"Oh….why don't you sleep over?" asked Eriol. "I'm sure Tomoyo wouldn't mind. In fact why don't we all sleep over?"

Tomoyo nodded and Syaoran shrugged. Sakura took her mobile phone out of her bag and called home.

"Dad? Yea, I'm sorry. Do you mind if I sleep over at Tomoyo's house? Really? Thank you! Love you dad!" Sakura hung up the phone and nodded to the others.

Tomoyo clasped her hands together and beamed at Sakura. Sakura smiled while Syaoran made a face.

"Oh Sakura! This I going to be so much fun!" Tomoyo was jumping up and down excitedly.

"I'm home! Tomoyo, where are you?" a voice called out.

All of them turned to look at the door and a woman walked through. Sakura stared at her.

The woman had short cropped hair and was quite tall. She smiled elegantly at them all and when she saw Sakura, her eyes widened.

"My! Who is this beautiful young woman?" she asked after a few minutes of openly starting at Sakura.

"Mother, this is Sakura. Sakura this is my mother, Sonomi Daidouji," said Tomoyo eagerly.

Sakura bowed and then suddenly was caught up in a frenzy embrace. Sakura choked when she tried to speak.

"Oh my! She's so cute and beautiful! Sakura, did you say?" Sonomi stared deeply into Sakura's eyes.

Once Sonomi released her, Sakura bowed again. "A pleasure to meet you. My name is Sakura Kinomoto."

"KINOMOTO!" screeched Sonomi loudly, making them all jump.

"Mother? Are you alright?" asked Tomoyo, looking at her mother's face.

"Then are you Fujitaka Kinomoto's daughter?" Sonomi growled.

Sakura slowly nodded, wondering what was going on. A moment ago Sonomi was really friendly and to a certain point strange. But now she looked livid.

Sonomi paused then sighed in defeat to herself. "I thought you looked like Nadeshiko!"

Sakura quickly looked up. "You knew my mother?!"

Sonomi nodded in reply. "We were cousins and best friends when we were younger." She smiled sadly at Sakura.

"Really? Then that means Sakura and I are cousins as well!" cried Tomoyo. She pranced to Sakura and grinned. "Sakura! You _must_ try my creations! I make all types of clothing and would _love_ it if you wore them!"

Sakura smiled half heartedly. "Oh, um…that would be…nice?"

Tomoyo dragged Sakura to her walk in the wardrobe. Sakura gasped at how many clothes there were.

"Well, while you two are doing that, Syaoran and I will be practicing." Eriol and Syaoran left.

Sonomi also left, going to her study. _She looks so much like her…_A single tear rolled down her cheek.

-----------------

"Oh Sakura! You look so cute!" cried Tomoyo for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Sakura smiled wearily at Tomoyo. _Where does she get all this energy from?_ "I really like the dress, it's very beautiful. I can't believe you made it!"

The dress that Tomoyo made her wear was a cute but simple summer dress that had leaf prints on it. The straps hung off her shoulder and joined in the middle of her stomach to make a V shape. The bottom of the dress flared out and underneath it was soft mesh-like material. The dress stopped at her knee, revealing her long silky legs.

"Tomoyo? Are you done yet?" asked Eriol, walking into the wardrobe. Syaoran was right behind him, looking bored.

Then suddenly Syaoran stopped. His amber eyes widened when he saw Sakura and a faint blush spread around his cheeks. He quickly covered his reaction by frowning.

"Sakura! You look wonderful!" Eriol finally managed to say. "And Tomoyo, nothing less than you!"

"You're too kind," said Tomoyo, looking radiant.

Sakura smiled. "I'm going to change out of this," she said, staring pointedly at the boys.

Syaoran immediately left, enjoying the coolness of Tomoyo's room. Tomoyo's wardrobe was too stuffy!

"Are you alright Syaoran?" asked Eriol. He had closed the walk in wardrobe door and now strode to Syaoran.

Syaoran shrugged. "It was just a bit hot in there."

Eriol smirked. "Really? I thought it was fine."

Syaoran ignored Eriol, knowing what he was trying to imply. _Stupid Eriol!_

Eriol was about to say more, but thankfully Sakura and Tomoyo emerged from the wardrobe.

"Are you guys hungry? I think it is dinner time now," said Tomoyo.

Sakura nodded. She was so hungry that she could eat a horse! The others also seemed to agree, so they headed downstairs to the dining hall.

When Tomoyo opened the dining hall's large doors, Sakura let out a faint gasp. The room was large, like every room in the mansion. The table was long and could fit more than fifty people. There were so many plates of foods that Sakura couldn't even recognize.

Her stomach grumbled at the sight of food. She turned red when Syaoran looked at her quizzically.

She sat down and placed her napkin on her lap. Staring at the food, she wondered which plate she should pick first.

"Hello again, Sakura." Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi sat down gracefully on the end of the table. Sakura smiled at her.

There wasn't much talk after that, since everyone was ravenous and concentrated on filling their stomachs. Sakura leaned back when she was finally full, her hands on her very content stomach.

"Gosh, that was a good meal!" she exclaimed.

Syaoran, who was stilling eating, gave her a funny look. Sakura sat back on the chair and wondered what she did or said wrong.

Suddenly self conscious, she thought something was stuck on her tooth or she had a bit of sauce smeared near her mouth. She dabbed the napkin on her lips and made sure she was clean before placing it back on her lap.

"So you starting the band again?" questioned Sonomi.

"Oh yes! You should hear Sakura sing! Her voice is so beautiful and angelic! And she's a very talented composer, pianist and guitarist!" replied Tomoyo.

Sakura felt herself go red.

"Really?! I would love to hear you sing!" exclaimed Sonomi happily.

"Oh, no. You wouldn't want to hear me sing. Um…Where am I sleeping?" muttered Sakura.

Tomoyo smiled at this, but allowed her to change the subject. "Come, I'll show you!"

Sakura stood up and bowed to Sonomi, thanking her for the delicious food. And then she, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran walked out of the dining hall and to their rooms.

"Here you go!" Tomoyo stopped at a door. "And Syaoran, your room is next to Sakura's. Eriol, your room is the one before after Syaoran's." Tomoyo smiled brightly at them. "If you need anything, just ring the bell near your door and a maid will come to you."

"Thank you so much Tomoyo for letting me stay here!" Sakura turned to the boys. "And thank you for letting me in the band."

Eriol smiled. "Of course!"

Syaoran glared at her and moved to his room, scowling.

Sakura watched him walk away and said good night to Tomoyo and Eriol. When she closed her door, Eriol and Tomoyo sighed. When would Syaoran finally grow up and accept Sakura?

-----------------

Syaoran turned in his bed. He lay awake, staring at the ceiling. Glancing at the clock beside the bed, he found it was two o'clock in the morning and he still was unable to sleep.

_Flashback_

"_Come one Syaoran! This is fun!" Meiling was smiling at him. She was lying on the snow and was making a snow angel using her hands and legs. _

_Syaoran pulled a face and shivered. He hated the cold! And yet Meiling loved it. _

_Meiling got up and revealed her masterpiece. Syaoran chuckled as she slipped and fell back. She glared at him. _

"_Aren't you going to help me up?" she asked. _

_Syaoran held out his hand and without warning he was lying on the cold snow. _

"_Brrrrr!" he gasped. _

_Meiling couldn't stop laughing at the sight of his face. Syaoran glared at her. While she was laughing, Syaoran made a snow ball and lobbed it right at her face. _

_Seeing her reaction, it was his turn to burst out laughing. Meiling joined laughing with him and she started throwing snowballs at him. _

_They spent the whole day running and chasing each other, trying to throw snow balls at each other. _

_Flashback End _

Syaoran turned again, deeply annoyed that the memory was still there. He just wanted to forget Meiling. And yet…

Hastily he pulled his bed covers back, cutting the thought in his mind. _She's gone. She left me. Nothing more to it!_

He quietly walked out of his room and exited to the gardens. A small gust of wind made him shiver, but then he was grateful since it made him feel more awake and alive.

He scanned the garden and started when he saw Sakura sitting on a wooden bench. He didn't expect anyone awake at this time! She was staring up at the sky, her face relaxed and peaceful.

Syaoran cleared his throat. Sakura jumped and looked around until she found him. Syaoran registered surprise in her eyes.

"Oh! Syaoran! I didn't expect anyone to be out this late," she said.

Syaoran said nothing.

"Um…you couldn't sleep?"

There was no reply. Sakura sighed and walked to him. Staring deeply into his amber eyes, she said, "I know you haven't fully accepted me, but…please could we at least try and get along?"

Syaoran was still silent.

Desperate, Sakura grabbed his arm. "Please! I just want to be friends! I know you still are hurting from Meiling-"

Swiftly Syaoran pulled himself away from Sakura's grip, his face cold and angry. "I don't want your pity! And don't you dare try and _understand! _You don't know _anything_! Just leave me alone!" he snapped. He turned and stomped away.

Sakura stood by herself and stared at his rapidly retreating back. Her heart sank. _I can never make things right…_

Leave me Alone by Chieko Kawabe (I also will be using another song by her)

Awwww, a sad chapter! ( Poor Sakura!

Oh! I forgot to put the disclaimer on the last Chapter! Whoops…

My next update will hopefully be tomorrow. I'm sorry I didn't update last week!

Please continue reading! And review if you like my story. Thank you again to those who did or are going to!

No flaming! I'm sensitive )


End file.
